Waking Up To Satellites
by skywalker02
Summary: ::A year has passed since the Clone War. Anakin and Ahsoka are living their lives on Naboo. My First songfic.:: ::Aladdin reference:: ..::Review Please : ::..


**Waking up the Satellites **

**A/N: I was listening to my favorite song and I was like "Hey, I'm gonna write a songfic," I've never written one and this is a one shot so please, no flames. Reviews would be nice. LOL. The song used in this thing is "Waking up to Satellites" by Sounds Under The Radio. Okay enough of my talking please enjoy..**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, laid in the lush green grass on Naboo. The sun was just setting and Ahsoka found it be romantic. She sat between Anakin's legs, and his arms her draped over her shoulders. His chin gently rested on her head as they both watch the sun drift away. Ahsoka happily sighed and clung to Anakin's arms.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly. Anakin inhaled through his nose.

"Yes it is…"

_We're safe here tonightLike stars in the skyThe world just sleeps around usThe starlight still surrounds usAs we kiss tonightI'll hold your hands in mineWe've made it through these darkened days And nothing else can break us cause we try.. so hard…_

Anakin helped Ahsoka up to her feet and led her to the beach house. The curtains waved in the wind as Ahsoka flopped down on the bed and curled into a ball. The smile on her face made a small smirk play on Anakin's lips. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his boots off. Unbuckled his belt and laid it on the nightstand. Threw his lightsaber across the room so it would land in the chair. Then he threw himself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_We're waking up the satellitesAnd all the stars that shine so brightWith all of that surrounds you With all of that surrounds you will still be mine…_

Ahsoka sat up and she took her own boots and also threw her lightsaber across the room. It landed in the same chair as Anakin's. She slowly laid her head on Anakin's chest, and his arm wrapped itself around her. She nuzzled her head under his chin and took in his scent. Anakin kissed her forehead and tightened his muscles. Ahsoka smiled. "I love you Anakin,"

"I love you too Ahsoka…"

Their lips met.

_Just go, there's nothing left to sayIs it leaking through the windowWhile everyone is sleepingAnd their ways will goWhere no one else can findThis place is where we're hiding fromYeah, you're still safe beside me And we try.. so hard…_

After a few minutes of lip lock, Anakin heard a loud booming noise outside of the beach house. He broke the kiss and looked outside. The sky lit up with magnificent colors. His eyes widened at the beauty. "Ahsoka come look at this!" Ahsoka got up and looked outside.

"That's so beautiful," she whispered. She giggled as her eyes couldn't leave the sky. Anakin slowly wrapped his right arm around her and they watched the lights flash.

_We're waking up the satellitesAnd all the stars that shine so brightWith all of that surrounds youWith all of that surrounds you will still be mine_

The Nabooian sky lit up with fireworks as the new Queen was crowned. The flashes of blues and purples lit up the sky. With each boom, the colors got brighter and more vivid. Fighter and Cruisers hovered over the atmosphere. Speeders honked as they drove right under the explosions. With each boom, Ahsoka and Anakin got closer to one another.

_Just wake me from sleepingAnd I'll touch your pale skinAnd pretend that it's all.. starting overWe're waking up the satellitesAnd all the stars that shine so brightWith all of that surrounds youWith all of that surrounds you will still be mineWe're waking up the satellitesAnd all the stars that shine so brightWith all of that surrounds youAll of that surrounds you will still be mine_

Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the deck and watched the fireworks. The colors reflected off their faces. Ahsoka never lost the smile off her face, and that made Anakin happy. Seeing Ahsoka like this after the Clone War made him a very happy man. He and Ahsoka left the order a few months after Palpatine was put in prison for betrayal of the Republic. They left for Naboo and no one has heard from them since. Except for Obi-Wan of course. Ahsoka wrapped her arm around Anakin's and laid her head on his shoulder. Anakin laid her head on hers and chewed down on an apple. Ahsoka looked up at him and he rolled the apple down his arm and into her hands. She smiled as she bit into it.

_We're waking up the satellitesThe stars shine brightWith all of that surrounds youWith all of that surrounds you will still be mineThe satellitesThe stars so brightWith all of that surrounds youWith all of that you will still be mine _

Anakin and Ahsoka were happy, living their lives on Naboo. Leaving the Order and just being in love. Throughout the Clone Wars, Anakin and Ahsoka hit trouble spots that were forbidden for the Jedi. Ahsoka losing herself to the Dark Side, and Anakin almost losing his own life trying to save her. No love was more powerful than there's. Obi-Wan had said that Anakin was foolish for falling in love at his age. He wasn't wrong. After Anakin and Padme split, Anakin was crushed. But after he was assigned Ahsoka, that all changed. His crystal blue eyes sparkled every time he would look at his young Padawan. Ahsoka would look at him like he was the only man in her world. They would spend their lives together, forming a family, and living a world of wonders.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Awe now wasn't that sweet. I threw in an Aladdin reference in there. Did ya notice it? Mwahaha. But if you've been reading the Dream's Series, you'd know that this is the end of the war. And how they're spending their lives. Oops, I just ruined the ending. Or have I? Ha. Please review and please so flames. This is my songfic remember that. **

**Love,**

**Taylor =3**


End file.
